Shou Naruse
Shou Naruse (成瀬 翔 Naruse Shou) is the main male protagonist in the manga, Namaikizakari. He is the ace player of the Ryuhoku High's basketball team.Volume 3, Chapter 19, Page 8 Appearance Shou has dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He is very tall, physically attractive to many, and he has piercings on both of his ears. Personality He is very straightforward and arrogant. He doesn't care what other people think of him. He is also kind of perverted especially when it comes to Yuki. For instance, when he first met Yuki Machida, he grabbed her breasts and said to Yuki that they were big and is not ashamed to say it to her every time.Volume 1, Chapter 1, Page 11 He is also very perceptive, as he is able to tell if something is bothering Yuki or what she is thinking about. He seems to dislike loud places and is rude to most people. Background Shou has been a basketball player since he was 6 years old. He was tall ever since he was a kid so he was considered as the "most important player" in their team even though he plays the game with little efforts. He also has an older sister. He has a dog named Leyasu. Relationships Yuki Machida When he first met Yuki, a girl pushed him which caused his hand to land on Yuki's breasts and said that her breasts were really big. The two then encountered each other more since Shou was on the school's Basketball Team, which Yuki is the manager of. He started following Yuki more since he was interested in her. He said that he could understand Yuki and see through her. He was the only one who found out that Yuki had a crush on the basketball team's captain, Kido. On Shou's last game as a first year, Yuki shouted, "Naruse! If you let that ball get stolen, I'll spank you!", which made Shou more confident while playing and scored, even though they didn't win. Later, Shou confessed to Yuki and said, I like you, then kisses her. Naruse tried to kiss Yuki many times and has successful kissed several times. In Chapter 31, he said that he was going to stop liking Yuki. But later on, Yuki herself confesses to him about her feelings in Chapter 33. Shizuka Hakamada Shizuka and Shou were in the same basketball team during their elementary days. The two meet again in the Misuzu Academy grounds as both teams are competing each other for the practice match. At first, Shou did not recognize Shizuka because he looked different from the elementary days they spent together. Trivia According to his profile:Volume 2, Chapter 11, Page 11 *He is a dog lover who also loves cats. He also plays video games in his free times and prefers to plays RPGs although he always leaves them unfinished. *His favorite color is black. *His least favorite things are mushrooms of all kind, tomatoes, Japanese sardines, carrots, kanji and cold places. *His ideal type would be someone who is neat and clean and has a long straight hair. He prefers breasts over butt. *His nature is being used in the name of the manga, that is 'Namaikizakari' or 'Cheekiness in bloom' or 'His Cheekiness Is In Full Bloom.' References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters